


Two Jewels

by IncorrectEcho



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir - Freeform, Hubert von Vestra - Freeform, parks and recreation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectEcho/pseuds/IncorrectEcho
Summary: Dark Pit’s career in the Forces of Nature is taking off. Meanwhile, Daisy thinks of quitting her current job. A fateful confrontation puts their relationship in a new light.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Adrestia

Daisy walked down the stairs to the Echo Apartment’s living room. It’s been three years since she first moved in to join the Smash tournament, so she got used to everyone’s eccentricities. Avoid the fridge not to get in a fight between Chrom and Dark Samus, avoid Lucina and Richter’s room not to get roped into their magic tricks and don’t eat breakfast under the shelf reserved for Piranha Plant.  
However, some things have changed since she first came in. “Hey sweetie” Daisy said as she kissed Dark Pit on the forehead as he was sitting on the couch. Daisy sat next to him. “Rough night?” she said as she inspected the bags under his eyes.  
“I’ve had better. Not even coffee will help today I’m afraid.” Dark Pit retorted.  
“Maybe a bit of tea might help?” Daisy went into the kitchen and hissed. Dark Samus stepped aside, knowing how foolish it would be to go against Daisy during her morning routine. Daisy chucked a can of energy drink towards Dark Pit.  
“Bit of a weird tea.” Dark Pit chuckled, opening the can with a fizz.  
“I’m sure there’s leaves in it somewhere baby.” Daisy jumped back onto the couch, landing on the apple-green sofa with aplomb. She brushed his hair. “So what’s my lil army boss doing tonight?” Daisy hated how much Dark Pit’s position at the Forces of Nature seperated them.  
“Classified business.” Dark Pit sighed.  
Daisy gave him a kiss on the cheek. “My butt is hardly classified, but you promised you’ll do it tonight, so I can’t complain.” Dark Pit give her a sly high-five. Daisy picked up a newspaper and sipped the tea she made herself upstairs.

“It’s not like I’m not swamped.” she sighed as she skimmed the headlines. “I’ve been the ambassador for the Mushroom Kingdom’s Parks and Recreation department for seven seasons now.” She looked at Dark Pit. “That’s almost two years. As a princess it’s my duty to have a better job than that, don’t you think?” Daisy shook her head and took a sip from her tea. Dark Pit silently nodded. “I genuinely love it, don’t get me wrong.” Daisy swallowed her tea while talking. “I’m glad I can mean so much to the community. Organizing sports events, parties that end in bloodshed and allowing our children to grow up in a world where they drive karts as babies while getting sniped by the shells of homeless and-or dead turtles is an important duty I take seriously....” Daisy sighed. “but lately it has been such a slump. We merged with the Diamond City department, we’re under supervision of basically every Toad in existence and even Waluigi started working there.” Daisy put down her cup in order to properly emote with her hands. “It’s just not the way it used to be in season three, where we organized the harvest festival.” Dark Pit looked up from his files, confused as to what Daisy was referring to. “I started in the winter of 2019, so the third season was the summer of 2020.” Daisy said, picking up on Dark Pit’s obvious confusion. “That’s when I organized that party to celebrate the coming autumn. It was beautiful to see everyone rallying around that Baby Yoshi.”

“Yeahyeahyeah that was a great party.” Piranha Plant said.   
“Thanks Viridi.” Daisy said without missing a beat. Viridi’s spirit has always been around in the Echo Apartment in order to keep a close eye on her subordinate angel, but on request of the inhabitants, she stopped using telepathy to get her messages across. Instead, she established a psychic link with Piranha Plant. She’s still ever-present, but the goofy plant made the idea of an ethereal goddess in the house less unsettling. Viridi happily obliged, because it meant the Echo Fighters all had to take turns watering her vessel, which she found embarrasing for them, and amusing for herself. 

“Ah, the princess of parks, always a delight to see you.” Viridi’s spirit talked through Piranha Plant.   
“The delight would most certainly be reciprocal if you would show yourself in person, Viridi. How’s life?” Daisy retorted.   
“Never-ending, just the usual there.” the plant spoke. “Unless you forgot from the time you challenged me to a duel?” Viridi chuckled. Daisy grunted. “Really bold for a human to challenge me like that though. I would’ve lost if I wasn’t so good and you weren’t so...human.” Viridi’s chuckle sprouted into an earthly laugh. Daisy stood up and walked over to the shelf where the plant stood. “Talk to the Plant, girl.” Viridi gave a quaking laugh.   
“No, you listen to the human.” Daisy took one last sip of her tea.

“Let’s face it Viridi, your plan has a few holes. You say that in order to save nature, one must reject humanity.” Daisy said with her most devout voice. “But humanity is not the worst.” she continued. The plant smiled. “You call me Princess of Parks.” Daisy spoke. “And you’re right, we may not be goddesses, Peach and I. We’re still on the fence when it comes to Rosalina. But princesses have a power that you as a goddess have yet to master. And that’s..”   
Viridi interrupted her. “Heh, I never pegged you as the person to preach friendship.” Viridi sighed. “I’m disappointed in you.”   
Daisy smiled smugly. “No, I’m not talking about friendship here. What I’m talking about, it’s the power of competition.” Daisy said.   
“Competition has lead our race to bloodshed to both nature and mankind itself, but it also drives us to be the best version of ourselves. Whether it’s on the race track, the party board or Battlefield, competition has driven us to inspire others and find other people to love, while we climb towards the top you godessss so proudly possess. Competition and survival has fostered bonds stronger than even your nature, but it’s no use to destroy that power.” Daisy clenched her fist. “If you manage to use that power though, I’m sure our precious planet Earth is saved in no time.” Daisy made sure to emphazise their common goal.   
Viridi scoffed. “I have no use of you roaches.” she said.   
“You can wage war all you want on us roaches, but our ability to rally together is far stronger than your bombs and we’ve proved it so far.” Daisy got more smug with every smooth one-liner the politician belted out. The plant didn’t reply, however.   
Dark Pit glared at his wife. “You have no right to talk to a member of the pantheon like that. I serve Viridi and yet your blabbering mouth insists on disrespecting her and her cause.”

The door opened. A small blonde girl with a staff walked through. “It’s fine Pittoo. I’m not that easily angered.” Viridi spoke, appearing in the apartment for the first time in her own body. “Besides, she’s got a point. I’ve seen her work in those seven seasons of Parks and Recreation. Hillarious, obviously. She may be heavily overestimating the strength of the little roachy blot on this earth called humanity, but I’d like to hear her out.” Viridi sat down on the stool opposite from the green sofa. “I’m here to give you a job, Daisy.” she said while dramatically sliding a file across the table. Daisy opened the file. A logo of bloody flower circled around the yellow bud prominently featured on the first page.   
“Project Crimson Flower.” Daisy read the title out loud.   
“My newest masterplan.” Viridi proudly declared. “A group of elites destined to rule a world that has done away with humanity’s.....less desireable qualities.” she continued. “You might know one of them as your spouse over here.” Viridi pointed to the picture of Dark Pit in the file.   
“Codename Nemesis.” Daisy muttered. “Oh hey, you got Phosphora there as well.” she said excitedly. “Not her best picture, to be fair.” Viridi nodded. “She’s looked better.” Dark Pit chipped in. “Yeesh, what happened to her?”

“So why do you need me for this?” Daisy asked the goddess. “I’m sure Dark Pit can kill everyone in the world with ease.” Daisy said while she held his hand. “He’s really good at sniping.” Dark Pit nodded.   
“I know, you can be proud of your angel.” Viridi smiled. “But he’s best in the shadows.” Viridi leaned over the table. “However, I think it’s time to bring my divine right to the surface. The darkness is covered. Hubris has been succesfully met with retribution thus far. Your partner’s business trips, so to speak.” Daisy kept holding Dark Pit’s hand. She felt stronger now that they shared this moment.  
“But now, I’m bringing another jewel to my collection. One that shines in the light. One that brings balance in this dark world. Don’t worry, it’s no killing job. That would be highly inefficient, considering you’re human.” Daisy scowled. “No, I am tapping into your....unique talents.” Viridi smiled.   
Daisy glowed. “I’m pretty good with a baseball bat, I’m sure that with enough training I might be able to take you on!”  
Viridi held in a snicker. “Absolutely not. And yet, it’s this optimism I’d like to employ. Humans aren’t strong, smart, tactical, good with weaponry, magical or even generally good morally.”   
Daisy nodded. “Dumbass and proud.”   
“Thank you for proving my point. But humans don’t like hardships, which is weird considering they cause it every day. And yet they keep fighting and try to defy gods. It takes guts to do that, mostly in the place a good set of brains should be. Gods don’t need optimism, because they have power. They don’t have to fight for more, because they have everything. But humans don’t have anything, so they have to hold onto whatever they have and scrap for more. More wisdom, more power and more courage. Forever.” Viridi chuckled. “Well, not forever. But you get the gist.” 

Viridi showed some fragments of Daisy’s time at the Parks and Rec department. “Look at you, rallying those humans together. You’ve had hardships, you’ve seen humanity’s greed with your own eyes. Taco stand owners that hold onto their money at the expense of whoever’s in their way. Opportunists that sow chaos for their own gains.” Viridi closed the hologram.  
“And yet you don’t get lost. You keep screaming your name and continue to fight for what you believe is best. That’s the quality of a princess, and I need that grit.”

Daisy nodded silently. She honestly thought Viridi was joking, but the file looked pretty legit. Plus, she was sure Viridi would melt if she had to praise humans for a gag. Viridi nodded in return and magically lit up a portrait on the page. ‘The Two Jewels’. Daisy looked at it. It didn’t feature the whole army this time. In fact, it had only two pictures. Dark Pit’s....and hers..

Daisy once again read the caption.  
“The Adrestia, Princess Daisy”

“The Inescapable, She who brings the equilibrium.” Viridi translated. “She who fights against the darkness, not by reducing the darkness, but by bringing light. Your political experience, connections and fame wouldn’t be wasted talking to dog owners or fetching a mini dinosaur, but to give back Earth her beauty and her nature and by fighting the human greed that has cast its darkness over this world for too long. Your voice will be inescapable, your name unavoidable.” Viridi smiled. “But this time for a cause that will reshape the world.”

The words echoed through Daisy’s head.  
‘The Adrestia, Princess Daisy’


	2. Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy accepts her new position in the Forces of Nature and receives her first mission.

Daisy decidedly closed the file, exchanged glances with her partner and nodded. “When do I start?” she asked. Viridi shook her hand. It was still unreal for Daisy for Viridi to come to earth like that, but the fact she felt a physical connection to the hand she shook made sure that this was the real deal. Daisy continued “I assume I need some time to prepare for my departure at the Parks and Rec department, close off a few projects an-.” she said before Viridi interrupted her.  
“Hah, you silly girl. You know, for someone with a limited lifespan, you’re awfully indecisive. Your job starts now. Meet me in Skyworld.” Viridi said. “And you.” she pointed at Dark Pit. “I want your mission done by tomorrow night.”  
‘WAIT.” Daisy yelled at Viridi. Viridi turned around and glared. “I still gotta tell my colleagues about my new job.” the flower princess said.  
“Don’t worry. I already let them know.” Viridi said as she walked through the door. “Ten bucks she cancelled the project by shape-shifting into you and setting fire to it.” Dark Pit said as he took a sip of his coffee. “That’d be a bet I’d lose.” Daisy replied as she sipped her tea. 

“Should we get to Skyworld?” Daisy turned her head and looked at her coffee-slurping spouse. Dark Pit turned over to look at the clock in the kitchen. “Nah, we got some time.” he said as he crossed his legs and took another sip from his coffee. “Good.” Daisy replied, crossed her legs and took a sip from her tea. “How do we even get to Skyworld?” Daisy asked without changing her expression. “Horse.” Dark Pit replied in the same deadpan way. “Cool.” Daisy said, as she finished her second cup of tea. She stood up from the couch to put the cup on the table. Dark Pit smiled. “I’m proud of you.” he said. “I am too.” Daisy looked behind her and stretched out her hand. Dark Pit held it, softly stroking the back. “Wait, just one thing left to do.” Dark Pit said, as he too stood up and walked over to the Piranha Plant.

Dark Pit then started waving and mimed a horse and a whip respectively. The Plant shook its head. “Guys you know I can hear you right?” Viridi sighed groggily. “Yeah, silly wife of mine doesn’t know how a telepathic connection works.” Daisy said as she blew a raspberry while pointing at her beloved. The Plant replied. “Why aren’t you in Skyworld yet, I told you I already dealt with the Parks people. Also, unrelated, can you fetch Cerberos on your way back? Thanksssss.” The Plant almost dozed off again, a sign that Viridi broke the communication. Daisy however, waved in front of the plant, as if the communication system was motion-based. Viridi groaned “What?” she sighed when she saw her two jewels were still chatting it up with the plant. Daisy waved politely. “Yeah, so, uuuh, quick question. How do I get to Skyworld?”   
Piranha Plant raised its non-existent eyebrows. “Just fly?” it replied to the, in her opinion, dumb question. Viridi regained herself. “Right.” she said.   
“Right.” Daisy replied.   
“I’ll send the Lightning Chariot.” she said, and the plant dozed off once more. “Right.” Dark Pit said as he looked at . “Horse?” Daisy asked. “Horse.” Dark Pit replied. They heard Dr. Mario scream at the other end of the hallway. “That must be it! Let’s go!” Daisy said as she grabbed the hand of her better half.

There it was, in the hallway. Two winged horses, with a glow that could only be from a divine being, pulling a shell-shaped carriage that seemed to be made of solid gold. It was quite unsettling to see an artifact of such reverence in the hallway of their home. Judging by the hole in the roof, the Lightning Chariot had made a route for itself through the roof of the Echo complex. “HORSE.” Dark Pit exclaimed in an uncharacteristic amount of glee. Daisy picked up on Dark Pit’s enthusiasm.  
“Yeah babe, that’s a horse alright.”  
Dark Pit giggled like a school girl. “Sorry. I just. Always wanted to fly a horse.” Dark Pit reigned in his enthusiasm. Daisy patted him on the back while she jumped into the carriage.  
“Okay, where are the Blue Shells?” she said, while ruffling around in the chariot. Dark Pit danced with his feet, then gracefully floated in the carriage, stretching his arm to hold around Daisy’s shoulder. “You know how to drive this right?” Dark Pit asked Daisy. “Please, I’m a natural. Horses are my thing, karts are my thing. The combination couldn’t possibly be hard to control either. It’s like mixing orange juice with cake. I handle it with grace.” she said as she grabbed the bridles in her hand. 

Lightning struck the Echo complex once more as Dark Pit and his angel soared through the roof, leaving a second horse-shaped hole in the roof. 

The Chariot quickly comfortably reached its apex. Daisy relaxed, letting go of the bridles and handing them over to Dark Pit, who happily took over the reigns. He sniffled. “This might be the best day in my life.” Dark Pit squealed with glee. “Agreed.” Daisy nodded, arms stretched over the backseat, rubbing Dark Pit’s back to relax him a tad. “At least it’s a better honeymoon than the one we had.” Daisy winked. “Uh-huh.” Dark Pit said while being focussed on flying the Chariot. He looked back to wink back at Daisy. She looked stunning in the moonlight. “I love you.” he said in a reflex once he saw her smile. “I love you too babe.” Daisy replied, seeing Dark Pit’s hair float through the wind.

It’s been three years since they met and in those three years, they’ve found eachother. In the first year, they mostly found eachother annoying. Dark Pit didn’t think that Daisy’s bold attitude was backed up by any knowledge and the competitive attitude brought out even more braggadocio in Princess Orange. Daisy in her turn thought Dark Pit’s attitude was off-putting and elitist. However, it was exactly those attitudes that brought them together, with Daisy’s positivity being the unstoppable force that Dark Pit’s closed off mind needed. From there, they learned and listened to eachother and found that they shared more than they’d imagine at first glance. They shared grit and a tooth-and-nail attitude. Dark Pit simply learned that Daisy employed it for sports and Daisy learned some secrets are secret for a reason. Not that she minded having an assasin as a better half, but it did create a distance at first. But not now. Viridi’s job offer was sure to bring them closer together than ever and would allow Daisy to show what she’s made of. Viridi wasn’t a fool to bring in Dark Pit’s other half, they complement eachother. Dark Pit, grounded in attitude but flying in power and Daisy, floating through life but sticking to the ground the whole time. They also brought out parts of eachother they didn’t know existed. Dark Pit learned the power of escapism and showmanship from Daisy, while she in return learned to back up her talk with expertise on the world. Both learned to express the depths of their emotions, to eachother and to the rest of their friends. Daisy learned to rely less on making herself heard to validate herself and Dark Pit learned the power of sharing and the two ever since shared more hobbies, interests and enemies.

Together, their power proved destructive. Their competition drive, their willingness to prove themselves and uphold their names no matter the cost only strenghtened once they started dating, evidenced by their ban on game nights.

“What a lovely earth we have.” Daisy sighed when she looked down to the green meadows below them. “I can’t believe we get the chance to protect it together.” Dark Pit said while cruising through the stars. Daisy smiled tenderly. “It’s like a dream.” she said. “Making an impact on the world, standing out together.” Daisy sat up straight as a tear of happiness rolling over her. “The Two Jewels. Not just in a file, but on stage, in history books. I know it will be us.” Daisy held her partner’s hand. “I might not be the most powerful, but I’m enough. And I’m gonna show how much I can do with that. I’ll show them what it means to be number one, what it means to be a Princess of Sarasaland. I might be going against the gods and the odds, but it takes more than that to take me down, and that’s what counts.” Daisy took a deep breath. “I feel like everything I’ve done has lead up to this. All those competititons, all those trips to faraway lands. All those matches versus the most incredible of heroes. All of them lead me to where I am today and I will use everything I know to force change. I’m going to push humanity to its limits..before you break them, my love.”

Dark Pit smiled back. “You’ll be the greatest, and I’ll be there besides you to help you find your place.” he said and kissed Daisy’s hand. “My place is next to you. On the throne. As queen of the world.” Daisy hung back in the Chariot. “But like a fun queen, you know? No use for negativity in my court.” Daisy gasps and jumped up in her seat. “Can I have a tennis court? Get it? Throne in the middle and at two sides you got the...” Daisy drew out the idea with her fingers.   
“Yes, you would have an umpire all for yourself.” Dark Pit groaned. He can’t believe he, a being with free will, made a pun like that. He then chuckled. It was a pretty good pun. Daisy agreed, and started to chuckle as well. “I’m happy you’re working with me. The Forces of Nature needed someone of your caliber. I’m happy we’re moving forward Daisy, I’m happy you’re on board. We’re indeed writing history here and our goal will reshape humanity for the better.” Dark Pit smiled. “We will succeed Daisy. No one can stop us.” he said while swinging the bridles.

The horses neighed as lightning struck.

Daisy looked at the floating archipelago of islands in the sky ahead of them. “I’m taking a guess and say that’s Skyworld.” she said. Dark Pit replied: “That’d be a pretty accurate guess.” he said, and then continued talking to the horses. “Forwards ladies!”  
They came closer to Skyworld. The starry night sky made room for an metropolis in eternal daybreak, with every building glowing in the golden aura of its divinity. Each temple had its own island, floating in the sky, with the various islands being connected by scenic hanging bridges whose lights emitted every color visible to the eye. “Rainbow Road.” Daisy blurted out, thinking this divine citadel would be an ideal place for Bowser Shells to be flung around. Dark Pit circled over the city of light and tried finding a suitable landing spot. His sharp eye hovered over the perpetual morning red. Ready...steady...he aimed for the fountain in front of Viridi’s temple. Daisy, meanwhile, looked around to catch more views. Every ray of light reflected at least seven times off of the plethora of pantheon temples. Perfect for a Red Shell snipe shot. Daisy measured the angles with her fingers. “Rainbow Road.” she uttered to herself while waving her arm around as if creating another rainbow.

Suddenly, the chariot sped downwards like a comet. Dark Pit adjusted his posture. The sudden shift in altitude grabbed Daisy’s attention as well as she moved herself to the chauffeur while gripping herself tight. “Hey, quick question.” she said. “What are you doing?” “I’m aiming my shot.” Dark Pit replied coldly. “Okay, just remember I’m not an arrow. Not straight enough for that.” Daisy said while she climbed back in her chair. Dark Pit aimed for the fountain, it coming ever closer.  
Dark Pit’s eyes flashed. He started stammering. “Hey Daisy, you have your parasol on you?” he asked desperately. “I knooooow, it’s so sunny in here, lemme get my sun screen too.” Daisy reached for her purse. Dark Pit chuckled nervously. “No, just your parasol is fine.” he said as he tilted his head. Daisy blinked and took the parasol from her belt under her dress. “Here you go.” she said. “Good. Now jump out of the chariot.” Dark Pit said calmly. The fountain came closer, and with it the new statue of Viridi that stood in it revealed itself. Previously concealed by the light that reflected off of the pure water, it now turned out to be an unavoidable and very real obstacle. Daisy looked and saw she they were only a few feet away from the plant goddess’s stone face. “Okiedokie” she said while she quickly jumped out and held open her parasol. Dark Pit panicked. The statue was now too close for comfort and he couldn’t jump out without sustaining some heavy fall damage. He had to think quickly, and most importantly, act quickly. Ever closer. Dark Pit ran over the chariot’s chairs and just as the chariot hit the statue, jumped out, kicking it to get some extra distance. A loud crash as the horses destroyed the statue out of self defense. Another loud crash as the Chariot itself plummeted down.  
But now the next problem. Viridi, as selfless as she is, made her statue at least ten meters high. A jump from this point would prove fatal. Dark Pit called out for Daisy, who turned around and closed her parasol. She blitzed over to Dark Pit’s side, but the floor was now uncomfortably close for her as well. Dark Pit kicked the air as if it would give him any air time. Daisy opened her parasol once again, giving her some height. The two met eachother. Dark Pit held her tight and the couple floated down gracefully, holding eachother close. Dark Pit took out his bow and arrow and shot some pieces of debris flying at them. Their feet touched the floor as the two shared a kiss.

Another light shone in front of them as Viridi opened the door to her temple. “We’ll fix that..” Dark Pit and Daisy said in unison, inadvertently pointing at eachother as if shifting the blame. Viridi didn’t reply with anything but a sigh. 

“Come in Daisy.” the voice of her astral projection said.  
Daisy wiped the dust off of her dress and entered the temple. If Skyworld was perpetual dawn, then Viridi’s temple was perpetual dusk. Fireflies were the only source of illumination, giving each room a distinct fluorescent aura. If the dusk didn’t obscure the view in the holy place, the fog and the dark green vines would. Daisy couldn’t believe her eyes and entered the central room.

Viridi’s projection appeared once again. “Please identify yourself.” the hologram said. “Hi, I’m Daisy.” Daisy said in a serious voice as robotic as the hologram’s. The projection chuckled. “Hahaha, you fell for it. Oh that remains a classic. Say it again! Say the line!” she said while pumping her fist. “I am Daisy, the Adrestia.” Daisy said in a more smug yet respectful tone of voice. “Okay okay okay fiiine, I’ll let you in your office.” Viridi said through her chuckles. “Thank you.” Daisy said like a suburban mother who gets to speak with the manager and nodded at the projection before lifting her dress up to enter the heavenly portal before her. 

The fireflies gathered around and formed the shape of a door, before opening and letting through the light of the red candle flames from the other side of the door.

“Welcome Adrestia.” Viridi said with a playful wink. This time it was the actual Viridi, not a hologram or a plant expy. “Welcome to the council room. Please have a seat.” This room too was dark, only being lit by the candles around the room and the small medieval square windows. This room was more decorated though, with insignia’s of yellow eyes and red roses adorning flags around the stone walls that were overgrown with vines, with wooden tables being set in a U-shape.  
Daisy took seat across Viridi.  
A hologram file appeared in the middle of the table formation. Several faces appeared. “I assume you know who these are?” Daisy’s eyes rolled over the several faces that appeared on the screen. They were family of nobles from the various lands Daisy visited. She gave a nod of confirmation to the goddess sitting across her. “They call themselves the Black Eagles. Proud and high-level, they’re a powerful alliance of the world’s haughtiest humans. Considering you know them, your mission should be easy. I’m going to ask you to convince them to pledge their alliance to our cause.” Daisy swallowed. If the organization was secret to her, then an infiltration would take some serious Mission Impossible antics. What would she do? Maybe dressing up as a plumber? Nah, she’s too lustrous for that, stealth wasn’t an option with a piece of ass that was as one-of-a-kind as Daisy’s.

“They have a meeting today in Muda, in your kingdom. You have made your voice heard by consistently attending royal events and as royalty yourself. I’m sure they’ll accept you as one of their own.” Viridi clicked away the hologram and looked Daisy directly in the eye. “However, that doesn’t mean they’ll be easily convinced. They’re still humans and these are the most stubborn of the stubborn. I advice you to come prepared. They are excellent orators and are all highly gifted in geopolitics. This isn’t princess parks politics anymore, this is the top level.” Viridi smiled. “Get on your feet, Adrestia. Time’s ticking.” Viridi said as she warped away. The room disappeared, leaving Daisy alone in the firefly-fueled room. She walked out into the light. One of the horses from the Lightning Chariot waited outside. Dark Pit took the other horse and the carriage itself was nowhere to be seen. She jumped on the pegasus and soared back to earth.


	3. Flickering Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy’s first mission for the Forces of Nature is an intricate game of wits, tactics and an all-deciding bombshell.

Daisy flew back to Earth on her winged horse. For her first mission, she had no time to lose. She started plotting. Would she go on the offense? Intimidate them with her divine right? She shook her head. No, that’d make her strategy the same as Viridi’s. Besides, the human psyche would only revolt when hearing of a higher power. Viridi was right in that respect, humans do not like authority and would rather elbow their way to the top themselves. In it to win it and Daisy agreed with them in that sense, being as competitive as she was. Maybe they would do it because it was the right thing to do? The Earth was their home, and its imminent destruction would seem like incentive enough. But then again, the human mind worked in wondrous ways. If a problem wasn’t visible, it didn’t exist until it was. And then it was too late anyways and one could only save themselves. Of course these nobles could save themselves and no force could convince them otherwise.

The group wasn’t called the Black Eagles for nothing, Daisy reasoned with herself. They could fly if they wanted to, and they use that ability exclusively to hunt for prey. And yet their pride was too big to cooperate. A common threat couldn’t exist, for no threat existed. Besides, threatening wasn’t her job.  


Daisy took some time out of her battle planning schedule to look at the view. Daisy’s never seen Sarasaland’s dawn as clearly as now. It might be four different countries, but they seemed as one under the sun. Daisy didn’t know if it was her that had any influence on this unity, it was long since she exerted her political influence in Sarasaland directly and yet she couldn’t help to pat herself on the back. Maybe her public appearances made a mark and united the country under the pride for their princess? It might not be policy, but surely there was something to say for the sentimental value of seeing one of Sarasaland’s own represent them on the grand stages of tennis cups, karting tournaments or the battlefield of Smash? Daisy didn’t know if anything she did made an impact but she decided to believe in the smiles on the sidelines of Peach Beach rallying on the champion. She made a difference to those people that day and she believes there were people everywhere inspired by her, even if she wasn’t saving princesses, kingdoms or galaxies.  
Now, she got the save the most important of all. Earth. 

She arrived in Muda. Muda, being at the sea, was Sarasaland’s tourist attraction. The old city of Santa Dominguero especially was a haven of cruise ships coming in and out of the idyllic docks. It used to be an old baker’s town, but ever since Daisy put in on the map by intergrating it on the route of the Mario Kart tournament of 2008, the old and forsaken town attracted tourists ever since with its authentic atmosphere and the pertinent smell of bread rolls. Hotel chains popped up all over the skyline of the once-silent town and the village became one of Muda’s most economically lucrative hot spots.

It was at this town that the Black Eagles gathered in secret, in the new hotel that Mario himself opened. It was the crop of the cream when it came to seaside architecture and was built in the newly sprung up business quarters of Santa Diminguero, which extended the global appeal of Sarasaland to those who didn’t want to trade their usual luxury to enjoy the old-fashioned way of life of the port. While the hotel didn’t have any historical value in itself, the grand baroque beach mansion was built with the port town’s trade town aesthetics in mind, although the grand and pompous nature of the resort made it stick out when compared to the town’s historical centre, being more in line with the mall opened at the edge of the city. Despite the mass tourism that befell Santa Dominguero, Hotel Fantajia was built between the hills behind the town, giving it an extra luxurious feel unbothered by the hordes of peasant tourists stampeding through the streets, and yet, Daisy took measures in order not to get recognized by those not in the know about the royalty of the world. 

Doing away with her signature color and instead donning her crimson red equestrian outfit and white pants. She swapped out her earrings and crown for less iconic versions and finally, let down her hair to her shoulders. She was still recognizable, but she could park her horse in the hillside and weave through the streets of the old quarters without being a dead ringer for the lady who had a statue of herself erected in the tourist trap a mile away.

Daisy arrived at the hotel grounds and checked in. “Hi!” she said to the Pianta behind the reception bar. No reaction. “I’m Daisy.” she whispered while she waved in front of them. “I’m here on behalf of the Black Eagles.”  
The Pianta nodded. “Conference Room 2-1 it is.” it said as he pointed through the hall. Daisy walked towards the room and opened the door.  
“Good day gentleman.” she said as she walked in. “Ah, Princess Daisy.” a voice spoke. Daisy looked around the room. The window on her left gave way to a beautiful hilly view, looking down on the eastern part of Santa Dominguero. She scanned the faces of those around the table.  
Daisy nodded at each member of the roundtable individually. “Good day Mr. Remorqueur. Always a pleasure to see you Ms. Lacarote, Mr. Varmint, Ms. Windschnitte, Ms. Kyandi, Mr. Bolide.” 

“Princess Daisy.” Ms. Windschnitte said, unsuccesfully trying to hide her shock at the royal arrivee. “What brings you to our meeting?”  
“I don’t think I’ve seen your name on the invitation?” Mr. Varmint jumped in. It was clear that this meeting was supposed to be a secret and that royalty was not invited. Power wasn’t meant to be inherited, according to these people. Power was earned with nothing but hard work and a job at dad’s oil company. Mansions in the fancy cities shouldn’t be exclusive to monarchy, but instead be bought up and sold in order to disturb the financial market. Bootstrapping, it was called and royalty didn’t get the struggles. Daisy felt uncomfortable. She felt the eyes in the room crawl up on her.  
“Yes. I too am, heh, curious as to what occassion you felt the- the n-need to, you know, show up here.” Mr Bolide stumbled through his sentence. The eyes shifted away from Daisy, and glares were aimed to Mr. Bolide instead. Of course, Daisy thought to herself. The Bolides weren’t classic nobility, it was all new money their family accrued. And all new money was money not in the hands of historically affluent families like the Varmints, who like the Bolides farmed for wealth in the Easton region.  
“I was indeed not in the invitation, Mr. Varmint.” Daisy nodded.

“I suppose Mr. Bolide forgot to put me on the list. I can’t hold it against him.” Daisy shrugged. “Not everyone gets it right the first time, or the second. Or, in the case of Mr. Bolide, the fifth year in a row.” Daisy shot another gaze at the uneasy oligarch at the table. The rest of the table snickered.  
“I suppose we’re glad to have you.” Ms. Kyandi said, still visibly laughing from Daisy’s quip. It worked. Another win for human psychology, no matter how mean it was to the recipient of Daisy’s wit. She was one of them now, with a bit of luck she could continue dominating the conversation. She didn’t like division, she felt humanity was best when working united, to uphold a system benefitting everyone. Yet, to unite such a system, she needed to divide the current one, the one that worked to help the lucky and the strong. She quickly glanced over the table. She’s outnumbered in the current battle. Her goal to put nature over money was a lost cause against this table of highly qualified business leaders. But as Viridi said, these people were also all highly stubborn, and as much Daisy wished it was different, Sarasaland was not as united as the sky overview seemed to imply. While Daisy had never governed Sarasaland in any official position, she knew her way around divide and conquer when deciding who to pelt with red shells to win the race. Now, that talent could be used for something more important.

Her eyes darted around the table. This was easy, Sarasaland was easy to divide. In four kingdoms, in fact. Seniority of the houses present was also a good talking point and there were probably some grievances unspoken. However united they may appear, Daisy’s got the red shells ready to break up the pack and speed through. Competition was the key to success, and Daisy’s goal was to turn this into a free-for-all. She turned her eyes to her first conversation partner of the night, Mr. Varmint. The Varmints were Easton’s oil oligarchs, gaining a great upper hand once Muda’s cruise ship industry geared up. The strategy would be to entice the others to remove oil from their respective industries, if it weren’t for the fact that the Varmints have been part of the elite for ages, and something told Daisy these elites weren’t fond of friendly fire. That was the thing Viridi warned for and it was the trick of their psychology. As logical as it seemed for them to have shaky connections, no matter how many scenarios Daisy thought of that could turn this geopolitical unity into a balloon battle, there was nothing that could break up the age-old friendship between the rich. This was what nobility was supposed to be, but as long as the system protected the nobility and the nobility alone, it was a system that needed to come crumbling down and be rebuilt on compassion and transparency. 

Daisy shivered. There was one thing that could cut ties between even the best of friends. 

“I know I’m out of place at such a meeting.” Daisy started slowly, talking herself down to get her behind the pack in front of her. “But I wanted to talk to you about the next Mario Party.” she started as she watched the looks on the eyes of the Black Eagles. “I’m happy to announce that I was tasked with organizing the latest installment of the series. Now, I’d think it’d be fitting to showcase the best parts of our beautiful land. Of course, Mr. Varmint, your oil company could play a role in this I assume.” Daisy said.  
Varmint Oil has single-handedly destroyed a great part of Sarasaland’s nature, and the two have clashed before when it came to such matters. However, those clashes were team battles, between corporate and government, and Daisy was sure to level the playing board a bit more in this confrontation.  
She continued setting the pieces. “Of course, Mr. Remorqueur can use his cruise ships to handle incomimg traffic. I’ll schedule a meeting with the both of you in private, looking forward to working with you.” Mr. Remorqueur nodded, not knowing that the glances from around the table have shifted, with alliances forming in an instant. Mr. Bolide and Ms. Windschnitte looked at eachother in a slight panic. While Mr. Bolide wasn’t her preferred ally, the Windschnittes’ hotel network stood in direct competition with the booming business of cruising from the side of Mr. Remorqueur, and Mr. Bolide’s car company wasn’t too thrilled about the presumed business deal either.  
Then, the otherwise silent voices of the table spoke up, as Ms. Lacarote made an inquiry. “Mario Party is known for its locales, isn’t it? As the main enterprise for entertainment around here, I can only assume our business is involved in the details of entertainment of the tourists.” She then reached her hand across the table. “And I assume Ms. Kyandi would love to help out with the music.” she continued, building a bridge with her otherwise competitor.  
Daisy shook her head. “Daisy Cruiser will suffice. Mr. Remorqueur might even be willing to build a new model in order to accomodate for such a big event.” she said, playing up the importance of the Mario Party. The newly-found bonds across the table grew into an invisible force, plotting against the current leader of the pack as eyes darted like lasers across the stage. The blue shell could drop any minute. “I see no downsides to this alliance.” Daisy said to add insult to injury. “Cheaper is better, am I right?” 

Daisy whispered at Mr. Varmint and Mr. Remorqueur as she was leaving. “Excuse me.” she said as she took the two outside. As she closed the door, she saw the other team rile up, lunging forward in their chairs. One team was ready for war. Now, it was time for the other team to play and get properly equipped for battle. 

“Now, Mr. Varmint, tell me about your business.” Daisy inquired.  
Mr. Varmint put his hands on the table. “Your Highness, I don’t know what to tell you and yet I feel compelled to tell you the truth. I find it highly unlikely you want me to team up with you.”  
Daisy looked at the clock. She needed to stretch out this conversation for as long as possible. She took a cup poured some tea. “Look, I’m surprised too, but the tourists need to get transported either way. Sometimes you have to compromise on your ideals, and right now I believe in the honor of organizing this Party.” Daisy couldn’t believe the words that just came out of her mouth, but tried not to show her disgust. For the sake of the Forces, it was for the best. 

Mr. Varmint remained sceptical. Daisy guessed that those inside were ready for the game to begin and played her cards. “Of course I wouldn’t ask this of you if there wasn’t anything in it for me. First rule of business, isn’t it?” she said. “I think lots of people in that room are a little disappointed they’re not in the game.” she continued, ready for her victory lap. “Shall we go in? See what they have to offer?”  
Daisy already heard the sizzle of the Blue Shell, soaring over the ground.  
Varmint’s phone rang. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” he said as he signed he had to head out. “Varmint Industries, Duke speaking. Yes, let’s.” he said as he walked out of Daisy’s earshot.

Daisy opened the door and entered with Mr. Remorqueur. The rest of the council sat back in their chair and looked at eachother, wondering who should start the attack.  
Ms. Windschnitte started. “Your highness, you as a lover of nature surely must know what Mr. Varmint has done to the environment?” The Blue Shell flew closer. Now it was up to Daisy to dodge the projectile as it launched itself over the track. She had no plan for this part of the race, but this is where her instincts took over. 

“Honestly, Ms. Windschnitte, it’s because none of you care about nature, earth and the life on it that doesn’t benefit your wallet. That’s business, it takes wit, decision-making and compromise to scrap all what you have together to build bigger something than yourself. And I’m here to build onto the biggest project of all. It’s bold, maybe. But I don’t think anything’s too bold to do. I’m here to build on our earth, because I believe it makes the best investments in health, climate and economy if only we give back the resources it gives so well. But none of you have ever given, all you do is take. Take resources and take money. Maybe it’s time you took responsibility. I think you can, but until then I’m playing the game like you do. Do I care? Yes. I care every single day. I’ll never stop caring. I will never succumb to the idea that not caring makes you a better leader, a better royal or a better person. If you care for something, you fight for it and I hope you can fight with me. A chance to join something bigger than your own wallet, your own company. A chance to care. Care about others and care about your home. You’ve reached across the table today to take me down. Would it hurt you to create bonds that last longer than practicaility demands? Would it hurt to fight for someone else? Would it hurt to care? Truly care? I don’t believe it. I refute the notion that caring hurts. I think it makes us all stronger. So please, let me help you fight for our earth.”

Silence. Ms. Windschnitte broke the silence with a pragmatic question. “What do you want us to do?” she said.  
Daisy replied. “I want you to join my new organisation. The Forces of Nature fights for nature and in order to make an impact, I need you to join. Lend your power. I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

It wasn’t exactly the plan. Daisy was quite prepared to finish the battle she set up in a sneakier style. Divide and conquer, backroom politics. But she was too passionate to hide, too bright to navigate around dim back alleys of socio-economic power. Too compassionate to compromise on the well-being of those she swore to protect.  
“Fun? Princess Daisy, I didn’t think your political carreer would be a laughing matter.” Ms. Kyandi said.  
Daisy smiled politely. “I can have a goal dear to me that I’m willing to fight for, while still relishing the work it takes to reach that goal.  
“Very well.” Mr Remorqueur said. “Let’s have a vote. All in favor of joining the Forces of Nature say aye.” A resounding aye went through the room.  
“Thank you, I will not break your trust.” Daisy pledged. She felt content. She passed around the contract, which the Black Eagles signed. That sealed the deal on a job well done. 

“I’m going to give a copy of this to Mr. Varmint, I’ll be right back.” she said as she headed out, walking towards the foyer of the hotel. She was close to victory now. All she had to do was not to give up on her ideals, not to betray who she was and what made her strong. Stay loyal to herself and maybe rock the boat a little. “C’mon Varmint, where are you?” she said under her breath as she roamed the dimly lit halls. She went outside. Varmint was a known smoker and maybe he took a drag after he finished the call.   
She stepped into the garden at the back of the hotel. The sun was searing, but luckily the wind was soft and carried the sea in its breath. The hotel was perched on a hill and surrounded by grassy dunes, giving visitors the sense of being alone in the world. Daisy saw she wasn’t though, as she followed the footsteps in the sand before her, leading her to a narrow passage onto the dunes. “Guess sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good.” she said to herself once she saw the footsteps leading onto the high dune hills. Bracing herself for the climb, she smiled. Maybe a race couldn’t hurt. Her outfit was made for it, after all. She swiftly and gracefully hopped through the sandy hills. 

There she finally saw him, with his head being visible through the curves of the landscape. “Ah, Mr. Varmint, I am happy to announce that we have reached...” she said as she ploughed herself over the hills, waving the contract above her to prevent the sand from getting on the legally binding parts. Luckily, she didn’t wear heels, this would’ve been a much different beach hike if she did. “Mr. Varmint?” she said in order to get back a response from the oligarch. No response. So rude. He couldn’t even turn his head to see who was screaming so loud. “Hi! I’m Daisy!” she said in an authorative tone of voice, still scaling the dunes. Mr. Varmint moved, as he fell forward, face first in the sand. Daisy couldn’t yet see anything besides the head moving out of frame. She ran to the end of the passage road and saw the reason of the sudden movement. And the culprit.

“Dark Pit.” she said as she stared at the full crime scene in disbelief. The arrow in Mr. Varmints back shattered, removing the evidence of any crime. So that was his assignment. Daisy became speechless.  
Dark Pit sighed. “We better get out of here.” Daisy nodded, holding back tears, with her hand in front of her face being the only thing between her and everything she felt, thought and wanted to say. “I guess I don’t have to ask what you did at work today.” Daisy said.  
Dark Pit shook his head. “It’s better that you don’t.”

The Blue Shell landed on Daisy’s number one. And she got caught up in the explosion.


End file.
